Manipulation
by Slytherin Moonbow
Summary: Drago Malefoy est le nouveau bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue n'inspire plus tellement confiance à ce dernier. Une mission: donner le plus d'informations possible au clan des Ténèbres sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Une personne à cibler: la Sang-De-Bourbe Granger. [Dramione]
1. Chapter 1

_To the one that makes me way more than happy.  
_

* * *

 **Manipulation.**

 _ **Drago est le nouveau bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue n'inspire plus tellement confiance à ce dernier. Une mission: donner le plus d'informations possible au clan des Ténèbres sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Une personne à cibler: la Sang-De-Bourbe Granger.**_

* * *

 _Le criminel connu Sirius Black est mort dans des affrontements au ministère. Lord Voldemort est de retour, c'est maintenant de notoriété publique. Personne n'est convaincu entièrement qu'un de ses voisins, amis, ou même un membre de sa famille ne soit pas un Mangemort. Le Trio Potter-Weasley-Granger est dans le Poudlard Express, partant pour sa sixième année à l'école de Sorcellerie. L'ambiance est plutôt détendue malgré le climat actuel. L'allégresse de retrouver le château rend tout le monde plus gai. Cependant, dans un compartiment, 2 garçons discutent sérieusement, avant de se faire interrompre..._

\- De quoi tu parles, Drago?

\- De Quidditch.

Il avait répondu ainsi à Pansy afin de la faire partir. Le Quidditch ne la passionnait pas, elle s'y intéressait seulement le week-end pour faire comme tout le monde, telle le parfait petit mouton qu'elle était. En réalité, il évoquait de multiples possibilités et plans afin d'extirper des informations de la fille Granger avec son ami le plus intelligent et digne de confiance; Blaise. Ils en étaient venus à la possibilité de se rapprocher... intimement si l'on peut ainsi dire. La convaincre qu'il avait choisi de se détacher du chemin de ses parents, qu'il n'était pas comme eux, et pourquoi lui faire croire qu'il souhaiterait devenir un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Bête comme elle l'était, à vouloir absolument voir du "bien en chacun" comme il l'avait déjà entendu dire, elle le croirait — difficilement, mais elle finirait pas y croire. Après tout, son jeu d'acteur n'était pas si mal.

\- Par contre, Drago, je veux rester en retrait, qu'on ne m'associe pas trop à tes actes. Je veux t'aider bien sûr, mais le plus... Discrètement possible. Dans l'ombre.

Tant mieux, il n'en récolterait que plus de gloire.

\- Si tu veux. Tu m'aides, c'est déjà bien... Oh, j'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois aller dans le compartiment pour les Préfets prendre des consignes et faire ma ronde.

\- Profites-en pour tâter le terrain avec la fille.

\- Voir plus si affinités...

\- Parfait pour ton rôle... On y croirait!...

\- La ferme.

[...]

\- Fais attention où tu vas, Weasley. Granger, tiens un peu mieux ton animal de compagnie, veux-tu?!

Ah que ça lui avait manqué! Weasley, le plus faible du Trio, le plus facile à vilipender, le plus fragile des trois. Potter avait déjà démontré qu'il n'était pas un sorcier médiocre; ne pas le reconnaître serait une sottise. Et Granger... Elle était la plus intelligente du groupe et pleine d'informations plus qu'utiles. Sous quel angle attaquer? Par où commencer?

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît !...

\- Non, Ronald. Non.

\- Allez juste pour cette fois !

\- Non! Tu es Préfet! Tu as des responsabilités !

\- Mais juste une fois !

\- Non !

\- ...

Le voilà l'angle. Weasley. Ce crétin lui court après, il faut jouer la concurrence. Faire ressortir les différences. Se servir de sa prétendue "prise de conscience car mes parents adhérent à une cause que je ne peux approuver" afin de mieux la côtoyer. Faire tout le contraire de Weasley. Le gros lourdeau contre le "nouveau Drago". L'ami de toujours avec qui ça casse de temps en temps contre le repentant qui veut se racheter une conduite. Première opportunité : le Gryffondor ne voulait pas faire sa ronde, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour accompagner la fille. Il se proposa donc. Il essuya un premier refus. Il insista, elle refusa à nouveau. Il dut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais-le maintenant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je veux en parler en privé. Seuls à seul, si tu préfères.

\- Très bien, Malefoy. Allons-y.

Ce fut relativement simple. Il avait su trouver le juste ton et les mots qu'il fallait. Il devait maintenant continuer sur cette voie. Leur ronde se déroulait sans accroche, les élèves étaient dans leurs compartiments, pressés d'arriver au château. Pas d'incidents à signaler. Drago était un peu ailleurs, songeait à la suite des événements. Comment continuer cette mascarade? Elle aimait prendre soin des gens brisés. Voilà. Il devait jouer au garçon désorienté, désormais sans famille, personne sur qui se reposer, devenant maintenant un ennemi, quelqu'un de traqué.

Ils firent leur ronde — qui se déroula tranquillement — puis, Hermione lui prit soudainement le bras, l'entraînant dans un compartiment vide, ferma derrière eux, s'installa face à lui, et dit:

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Malefoy?

\- Je...

Il marqua cette hésitation. Il devait faire ça de façon théâtrale. Hésiter, avoir l'air tendu, anxieux, regarder à droite et à gauche, le moins possible plonger son regard dans celui de la Lionne.

\- Je... C'est compliqué...

\- Drago?

\- ...

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Une bataille de gagnée. Il avait suscitée son attention. Elle avait l'air... Inquiète. Bien. Le terrain était prêt. Place au baratin.

\- Je me suis ... Enfuit ... De chez moi. Je... Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Les ... Opinions de mes parents ... Leurs relations, leurs fréquentations, leurs ...

Il baissa la tête. Non vraiment, son jeu pouvait être qualifié de parfait. Le ton était juste: pas trop sûr mais pas trop hésitant non plus. Pile ce qu'il fallait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peux me pousser à te croire? Rien ne me prouve que tu n'essaies pas de me piéger afin de récolter des informations pour tes parents. Rien ne me prouve que tu n'es pas un Mangemort!

Intelligente.

\- Je ne peux pas te le prouver. Rien ne pourras te le prouver. Mais je veux quand même te demander une faveur.

\- Une faveur? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle était intéressée, deuxième bataille de gagnée.

\- Je veux m'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

La brune le dévisagea bouche bée. Il voyait les pensées se bousculer dans sa tête, retourner la situation dans tous les sens, tenter de déceler la moindre faille. Il tenta alors un mouvement:

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Aucune chance. Vu mon... Passif.

C'était quitte ou double.

\- Je dois y réfléchir. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête.

\- Bien sûr. Juste, n'en parle à personne... S'il-te-plait.

Être poli avec un Sang-De-Bourbe. Ça le torturait au plus profond de son âme, mais il le fallait. Il ne voyait que les honneurs qu'il en tirerait plus tard. Lui, sur un piédestal. Lui, glorifié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Lui, devenant numéro un. Lui, plus grand que son père. Ça en valait la peine, définitivement. Il la regarda partir, content de lui: il avait installé le doute chez elle. Vu son caractère, elle allait peser le pour et le contre, étudier sa proposition méticuleusement; et au plus elle allait y penser, au plus elle se ferait à l'idée, au plus elle sera encline à accepter sa proposition. Obligatoirement. Le château se profilant à l'horizon, il quitta le compartiment et rejoignit son comparse Blaise, impatient de lui raconter ses exploits.

* * *

 _Dortoir des filles, Salle Commune des Gryffondors_

Comment faire? Comment démêler le vrai du faux? Comment savoir? Elle se sentait prise au piège. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Rien qui pouvait laisser savoir qu'il mentait. Il avait même presque l'air sincère. Et c'était bien ça, le problème: il avait l'air sincère. Elle ne savait pas s'il en avait juste l'air ou s'il l'était vraiment. Pouvait-elle croire à un nouveau Drago Malefoy? Un Drago Malefoy gentil ? Un Drago Malefoy s'éloignant du chemin de son père? Ça paraissait absurde mais également plausible. Après tout, il était intelligent, après tout, il prenait peut-être conscience de l'ampleur des évènements, après tout, il voulait peut-être changer. Non. Impossible. Mais... Elle pouvait voir le bon côté de chacun; pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir celui du Serpentard? Peut-être à cause de ces années passées à se haïr, à s'insulter, à se concurrencer. Et puis, il avait toujours montré une attirance à la magie noire et au Mal par extension. En deuxième année, il se réjouissait des attaques du Basilique, avait même espérait qu'elle serait sur la liste — ce qui fut le cas. Cette même année, il l'avait pour la première fois appelée "sale Sang-de-Bourbe". En troisième année, il s'était montré sans pitié avec Hagrid et son hippogriffe Buck, qui avait été condamné à mort et s'était glissé hors du château, avec des jumelles, afin de profiter du spectacle — doux souvenir que celui de cette droite qu'elle lui avait collée! En quatrième année, il espérait tant voir Harry mourir dans une des épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tenant des paris avec son paternel sur le temps que Potter tiendrait face au Dragon par exemple. En cinquième année, il se faisait tant mousser auprès de l'affreux crapaud qu'était Dolorès Ombrage; profitant au passage des bénéfices de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Drago était trop attiré par le sombre et le pouvoir. Comment voir du bon en lui? Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Elle voulait y croire tout de même.

Elle resta dans son dortoir toute la journée, retournant la proposition du blond dans tous les sens.

* * *

 _Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sa décision était prise. Ce serait non. Trop de risques. Trop de facteurs inconnus. Trop peu de sécurité.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Arrivée à la table des Gryffondors, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange: il était seul. Aucun de ses amis autour de lui. Personne. Pas de Crabbe. Pas de Goyle. Zabini, Parkinson, Nott,... Pas de traces. Pourquoi ce changement notoire? Pourquoi était-il... Isolé? Serait-ce parce que... Non. Il n'avait pas changé, elle s'en était convaincue. Une dispute avait du éclater, c'était la seule raison. Mais une dispute à quel propos? Parce qu'il avait changé de camp? Non! Non Hermione, non. Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Arrête de penser ça par Merlin!

\- Hermione, fais passer le jus de citrouille! lui balança Ron.

\- Quand tu me parleras correctement.

\- Tu peux envoyer le jus de citrouille s'il-te-plait.

\- Voilà qui est mieux!

\- On dirait ma mère, arrête.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter un peu au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin arriéré.

\- Ouais ouais.

Il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était de plus en plus insupportable. Il la courtisait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir avec un gamin débile dans le corps d'un ado de 16 ans. Elle voulait quelqu'un de responsable, mature, qui sait ce qu'il veut, un Harry moins dramatique en quelques sortes. Quelqu'un comme... Stop. On y a déjà pensé. Et c'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise.

\- Double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue et en prime avec les Serpentards... Paye ton lundi!

La réaction de Potter était partagée par les Gryffondors et par les Serpentards. Personne ne le remarqua, mais une lueur de triomphe, d'intense bonheur passa dans les yeux d'un certain élève blond de sixième année. Excellent.

—

Ils ne furent pas accueilli par le Professeur Rogue, mais par un sorcier qui semblait tout aussi austère. Rogue était parti subitement, sans prévenir les élèves. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais Drago savait qu'il s'était vu confier une mission à l'étranger par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ayant appris ce départ, le Ministère de la Magie leur avait envoyé un sorcier, formé pour remplacer sur le qui-vive un Professeur de Poudlard qui manquait à l'appel. Depuis le cas Ombrage, ils avaient pris soin de former des gens, pour les instaurer dans l'école de magie dès que possible. Un œil sur les agissements de cette école dirigée par un ennemi du Ministère n'était pas de remplaçant avait l'air tout à fait austère, autant que Rogue. Lorsqu'il les fit entrer dans la salle, son regard se bloqua sur le Trio, celui qui avait fait des ravages au Ministère quelques mois plus tôt. Sales gamins.

\- Un peu d'attention je vous prie. Potter, Weasley et Granger ensemble. Non ça ne va pas être possible. D'après la note laissée par le Professeur Rogue, je dois vous séparer. Il m'a d'ailleurs conseillé quelques pairs afin d'éviter tout problème. Donc, Potter, à côté de . Weasley, avec Miss Brown. Miss Granger, veuillez prendre place aux cotés de , si ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Non, Professeur.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du programme de cette année. Je ne sais pas quand reviendra votre enseignant titulaire, je ferais donc en sorte de...

\- Tu étais seul ce matin. Pourquoi? demanda brusquement Hermione.

\- Besoin de réfléchir. Crabbe et Goyle se sont enrôlés...

\- Et Blaise?

\- Il est indécis, il ne prend pas position.

\- Pourquoi Parkinson ne te colle pas comme d'habitude?

\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle ne me dit que ce qu'elle pense que je veux entendre. Elle n'est pas franche. Pourquoi tant de questions ?

\- Tu m'intrigues. Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment changé ou si c'est un piège.

\- Un piège pour récolter des infos pour... Eux. Mmmmmh je vois. Tu es vraiment prudente.

Viens petit animal. Viens. Le serpent à faim.

\- Les temps sont troubles.

\- À qui le dis-tu.

\- Où est le QG?

\- Le QG?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Oh ... C'est... C'est le salon du manoir de mes parents... dit-il en baissant encore plus la voix.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. Si tu veux vérifier, poste toi pas loin du manoir. Tu verras des gens y entrer plus que de raison.

\- ...

Il avait dit ça afin qu'elle en parle aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui iront vérifier, afin de connaître leurs ennemis. Et ils lui diront qu'elle avait raison. Qu'il avait donc raison. Qu'il avait été franc. Il ne disait rien d'interdit. C'était de notoriété publique que personne ne pouvait accéder au manoir ces temps derniers, et les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train.

\- Quid pro quo ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu pris la tête avec Weasley ce matin?

\- Sérieusement ? ricana Hermione.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je te pose une question sur les Mangemorts et tu me poses une question sur Ron?!

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne vais pas te poser une question sur l'Ordre. Ce serait débile.

C'est bien. Continue.

\- C'est vrai. Eh bien, il m'a à nouveau adressé la parole comme si j'étais son chien.

\- Je vois. Aucune politesse je présume ?

Elle lui jeta juste un regard désabusé, sans dire aucun mot.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu lui trouvais. T'es bien trop intelligente pour traîner avec lui.

Elle rougit légèrement. Blaise avait donc raison : les compliments niais ne marchaient que trop bien sur les filles. Il l'avait prévenu que dire aux filles intelligentes qu'elles l'étaient, qu'elles valaient mieux que leur ami un peu bête, étaient le top compliment pour les mettre dans sa poche. Granger n'échappait pas à la règle.

\- Écoute le cours.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée.

Dans son lit, Hermione pensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drago Malefoy. Le changement était vraiment possible ?

Dans son lit, Drago pensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione Granger. La mission était vraiment possible.

* * *

 _Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Poudlard_

Les jours passaient, les suspicions se dissipaient. Drago gagnait toujours plus la confiance d'Hermione Granger. Il tenait parfaitement son rôle, et elle y croyait, tombait dans le panneau. Se laissait aveugler par ses idéaux de bien en chacun. Quelle idiote ! Mais une chose attirait son attention : la fille commençait à lui montrer un peu trop d'intérêt. C'était à double tranchant : ça lui faciliterait certainement la tâche, mais elel pouvait également compliquer les choses. A la suite d'une longue discussion – qui avait tout de même duré quasiment toute la nuit – avec Blaise, il avait décider de persévérer dans cette voie, de voir s'il pouvait la faire tomber amoureuse définitivement. Son plan était simple : passer plus de temps avec elle, via des rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Il décida donc de lui envoyer une note : " Veux-tu que l'on se voit ce soir à la bibliothèque ? Histoire de faire nos devoirs ensemble ˮ. Elle avait répondu positivement et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure à la bibliothèque.

La soirée s'était bien déroulé. Ils avaient achevé leurs devoirs de Métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et de Potions. Mais une discussion anodine avait indiqué à Drago qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Ils ont dit quoi, Potter et Weasley, quand ils ont su qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble ?

\- Harry m'a mise en garde. Mais Ron n'est pas au courant.

\- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Potter t'a mis en garde ?

\- Il m'a juste dit de me méfier de toi. Et je n'ai pas mis Ron au courant parce qu'on est un peu en froid en ce moment, et je ne veux pas mettre d'huile sur le feu.

\- En froid ?

\- Il m'a refait des avances... Et je l'ai encore recalé...

Elle avait dit cela en rougissant et en lui jetant un regard furtif. C'était là qu'il avait su qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Ils s'étaient quittée tout à fait cordialement, mais Drago lui avait lancé un regard insistant pour accompagner son " Bonne nuit ! ˮ. La Gryffondor avait rougit, fortement rougit.

 _Salle commune des Serpentards_

Blaise attendait son ami. Il voulait savoir comment son « rencard » comme il aimait l'appeler s'était déroulé. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un blondinet.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi alors ? Je crois bien que cette petite conne est en train de tomber amoureuse de moi.

\- Non ?!

\- Je lui dis un « bonne nuit » et elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Je suis sûr qu'elle a mouillé sa culotte.

Les deux ricanèrent.

\- Et du coup, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- Je vais lui faire mouiller sa culotte, mais autrement que par des mots...

Il avait dit cela avec un air vicieux et mauvais. Personne ne pouvait s'y méprendre. S'il faisait ça, c'était uniquement dans le but de la blesser, sur le moment ou plus tard. Il n'y avait là aucune bonne intention dans tout ça.

 _Manoir Malefoy, salon_

Le salon était faiblement éclairé. Seul le feu de la cheminée apportait une once de clarté. Autour de la table, que des silhouettes vêtues de noir. A une extrémité, présidant la réunion, Lord Voldemort évoquait les prochaines actions que devront effectuer ses fidèles Mangemorts. La traque des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était évidemment la plus importante.

\- Ne les tuez pas tous. Capturez les plus importants, les mieux placés. Ils pourront nous donner des informations précieuses. Quant à toi, Drago. Qu'en est-il de ta mission avec la fille Granger ?

\- Je gagne sa confiance de plus en plus, Maître. Sa méfiance à mon égard est quasiment surpassée. Potter lui dit de se méfier mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Je pense qu'elle commence à ressentir quelque chose à mon égard. Je saurais me jouer de ça. Elle ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive.

\- Je ressens ta détermination. Je sais que tu vas tout faire pour réussir. Je te fais confiance, Drago.

\- Merci, Maître. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Drago y croyait. Il avait la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait que réussir.

 _Poudlard_

\- Granger ! … Hermione !

La brune se retourna avec un grand sourire – elle avait reconnu la voix d'un certain Serpentard.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ca va, et toi ?

\- Ca va. Ca te dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ce week-end ? Histoire de parler des vacances.

La brune n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- Oui ! Rendez-vous samedi, 14h dans la cour ?

Le blond acquiesça, et chacun partit de son côté. L'une ravie de sortir avec une certaine personne ce samedi, l'autre ravi de voir la petite brune tomber si facilement dans le piège.

…

Samedi, quatorze heures. Hermione était déjà là depuis un quart d'heure. Drago arrivait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il la salua d'un grand sourire. Ils partirent ensemble, en direction du village sorcier, Hermione ne cessant de parler, elle racontait sa semaine. Drago n'écoutait qu'à moitié, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : avoir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils s'installèrent à une table des Trois Balais, assez éloignés du bar, afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Hermione raconta en long, en large, et en travers ses vacances. La semaine chez ses parents puis la semaine passée en compagnie de Harry, Ron, et d'autres personnes dont elle avait tut le nom. Ils en virent, enfin !, à parler de l'Ordre. Drago arriva à extirper des informations de la bouche de la brune. Il nota mentalement que les membres de l'Ordre avait connaissance de quelques Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère, mais aussi qu'ils avaient envoyés des émissaires auprès de certaines tribus de créatures magiques et qu'ils avaient des sorciers infiltrés dans les hautes institutions moldues. En échange, Drago avait lâché une vraie informations, puis deux fausses. Donner de vraies informations, et puis quoi encore ? L'après-midi se passa, puis il regagnèrent le château. En se séparant pour rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives, Drago la pris dans ses bras. Il sentit les muscles d'Hermione se tendre, ses bras l'encercler. Idiote.

 _Manoir Malefoy_

\- Tu es sûr de tes informations Drago ?

\- Oui, Maître. Ce sont des informations qui m'ont été données par la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

\- Parfait. Tu m'es tellement plus utile que ton père. Je te réserve une place de choix quand j'aurais enfin le plein pouvoir en ce monde, mon cher Drago.

\- Merci, Maître.

Son bonheur était fait. Lord Voldemort venait de le féliciter et de le placer plus haut que son père Lucius. Il ne devait pas échouer. Non. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu diras à l'Ordre que nous comptons recruter toujours plus de Mangemorts, et que nous allons nous attaquer à un endroit très fréquenté des Moldus. Une gare, une station de métro, un endroit dans ce genre. Il faut que tu leur donnes des informations, tu perdrais leur confiance sinon. Et continue avec la jeune Granger, tu as accomplit un travail remarquable jusqu'à présent.

\- Bien, Maître. Merci beaucoup, Maître.

Le bonheur à son paroxysme


	4. Chapter 4

_A force de persévérance et de charme, Drago avait gagné totalement la confiance d'Hermione. Au point d'en arriver à décrocher une sorte de meeting au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son passé avait forcément joué contre lui, mais la volonté farouche d'Hermione Granger de faire voir au monde entier que Drago Malefoy avait changé. Elle avait cru à ses discours sur l'équité entre sorciers et Moldu, à l'utopie d'un monde sans tensions. Elle avait cru qu'il voulait vraiment un monde comme ça. Elle avait répété et répété à qui voulait l'entendre dans l'Ordre qu'il voulait devenir espion pour l'Ordre. Qu'il avait fait trop de mal et voulait réparé ses erreurs._

 _Square Grimmaurd._

Hermione l'avait emmené là. Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix par la main d'Albus Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il avait fait le plus dur. Il avait gagné leur confiance, au point d'accéder à leur QG. Granger s'était montré vraiment utile. Il songea alors à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec elle. Après tout, au plus il aurait d'informations précieuses pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au plus il gagnerait en importance dans la hiérarchie Mangemort, et plus tard en prestige dans le monde dirigé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. La maison des Blacks apparut. Guidé par Granger, il arriva dans le salon. Autour de la table qui faisait la longueur de la pièce, étaient assis Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, et Luna Lovegood. Mais que faisait donc cette dernière ici ?

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Malefoy.

Minerva McGonagall s'était levée. Son ton se voulait amical mais une lueur de méfiance brillait dans ses yeux. Clairement, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. A contrario, Molly Weasley l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, lui offrant à manger.Elle voulait le mettre à l'aise. Elle semblait croire à son changement. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Il prit place aux côtés d'Hermione, tout au bout de la table. Kingsley se leva et prit la parole.

\- Bienvenue, Drago Malefoy. Je vais être clair immédiatement. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Certaines personnes ici te font confiance, d'autres non.

\- Je me doute que vous ne me croyiez pas. Vous m'auriez cru tout de suite, je me serais inquiété. Si je suis ici, c'est que je veux réparer des erreurs. Les miennes, mais aussi celles de mes parents. J'ai toujours été élevé dans leurs idées, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je sais que ce qu'ils pensent n'est pas ce en quoi il faut croire. Je ne veux pas voir mes futurs enfants dans un monde où ils seront élevés dans l'idée qu'un sorcier vaut plus qu'un Moldu. Je pense pouvoir vous être utile.

\- En quoi ?

\- Les Mangemorts, se réunissent souvent chez moi. Dans le salon. J'entends toutes sortes de choses. Je pourrais vous les transmettre.

\- Je t'avoue que ta proposition est très tentante. Mais tu n'as pas notre confiance, et de plus, tu n'es pas majeur.

\- Mais je sais ce que je veux.

\- Certes..

\- Ecoutez. Ne me faites pas confiance. Mais juste, prenez ces informations en gage de ma bonne foi. Une attaque contre un lieu très fréquenté des Moldus est planifiée. Ils ont parlé d'une station de métro, du genre Tottenham Court Road ou Picadilly. Postez des gens, sauvez des gens !

Le silence prit place. Chacun évaluant les paroles du fils Malefoy. Son regard déterminé finit par les convaincre.

\- Très bien... Nous allons prendre tes informations en considération. Merci beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Drago eut l'impression de les avoir convaincus. Sauf Potter et Weasley, mais ça, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

 _Métro de Londres, Tottenham Court Road Station_

Luna Lovegood, Ginny et Arthur Weasley était postés. Les informations de Drago étaient claires : une attaque aurait lieu ce jour, et ils étaient prêts. Remus et Kingsley était à l'extérieur de la station, prêts également. Selon Malefoy, les Mangemorts frapperaient aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Arthur Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Huit heures moins dix. Il ne pensait pas à lui, mais à sa fille, son unique fille, son dernier enfant, pas encore majeur mais pourtant sur le terrain, à mettre sa vie en jeu. Que ferait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ginevra ? Que dirait-il à Molly ? Comment s'en remettrait-elle, supposé qu'elle s'en remettrait un jour ? Il posa son regard sur sa fille. Il se dit que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois.

Le jeune Serdaigle affichait un air serein, calme. Elle passait vraiment inaperçue, regardant les passants, rien ne pouvait dire qu'elle était en mission. Elle ne s'était pas posée la question de si c'était sa dernière mission pour l'Ordre ou si elle en sortirait victorieuse. Elle était là, et c'était ce qui importait. Elle se tourna vers Ginny afin de lui faire un sourire radieux pour la rassurer car elle sentait la nervosité de la jeune fille qui n'était rien comparé à celle de son père. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de la rousse car la main d'Arthur Weasley l'avait forcé à se coucher. Un fracas se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Un Sortilège de la Mort les avait visés. Les Moldus, voyant l'agitation, commencèrent à paniquer. Un mouvement de foule secoua les trois membres de l'Ordre, mais Mr Weasley tenait fermement les deux jeunes filles à ses cotés. Rien ne les séparerait.

Une fois la station vide, ils se retrouvèrent face à cinq Mangemorts. Le rire si particulier de Bellatrix Lestrange s'éleva dans la station. Remus et Kingsley descendirent afin de porter secours à leurs compagnons. D'un coté se tenaient Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfin Rowle de l'autre Arthur et Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Chacun tenait sa baguette prête. Chacun attendait le moindre mouvement pour agir. Chacun analysait la situation. Ce fut Dolohov qui attaqua le premier : un Sortilège de la Mort finit sa course à quelques centimètres de la chevelure blonde de Luna. Le combat était engagé. Les jets lumineux partaient dans tous les sens, la tension ne cessait de grimper. Chaque sort pouvait être celui qui en tuerait un, qui ferait perdre un allié. Les Mangemorts avait cependant un avantage sur les membres de l'Ordre présents : Arthur Weasley risquait bien plus que de perdre un allié ou sa propre vie, il risquait de perdre sa fille. Bellatrix l'avait bien compris, c'est pourquoi elle s'en prenait à Ginny. La jeune rouquine faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenir bon – après tout, les réunions avec l'Armée de Dumbledore devait servir à ça, à les préparer pour ce qui les attendait dehors. C'était le moment de mettre ces entraînement en pratique dans la vie réelle. Certes, ça avait déjà été le cas lors de l'expédition au Ministère, mais là, c'était différent, il n'y avait pas la fameuse prophétie pour négocier. C'était juste un Mangemort contre un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, la jeune fille faiblissait de plus en plus. Bellatrix était peut-être la cinglée de la pire espèce mais elle n'en reste pas loin une sorcière absolument redoutable en duel, attaquant sans cesse.

Un camp commença à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les autres reculaient, commençant à être sérieusement en difficulté. Puis un _Avada Kedavra_ atteignit sa cible. Une silhouette tomba lourdement au sol, faisant s'arrêter un instant le combat afin que tout le monde puisse voir qui était mort. Ginny. Le hurlement de douleur d'Arthur Weasley glaça le sang de ses comparses lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de son enfant, raide mort. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna dans toute la station, accompagné de ces mots :

\- Tu diras à ta chère femme de t'en refaire une autre !

La colère s'empara de l'homme qui leva sa baguette mais la sorcière fut plus rapide et lui lança un _Doloris_. Il s'écroula, pris d'une douleur lancinante. Le plaisir prit par Bellatrix était si intense, presque orgasmique. Luna tenta d'aider le pauvre homme en visant Bellatrix mais Rodolphus la défendit, et se mit également à torturer la jeune fille. Les deux autres Mangemorts en profitèrent pour désarmer les deux autres membres de l'Ordre. Tenus en respect, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, spectateurs malgré eux de la détresse de leurs amis. La femme Mangemort se lassa de l'homme roux, et décida de se venger du fiasco au Ministère. Toute sa rage et sa rancœur se firent sentir dans la torture qu'elle infligea à la jeune fille.

Luna était si proche de la mort. Les Mangemorts transplanèrent sur ordre de Bellatrix. Elle avait fini de s'amuser, ils ne l'intéressaient plus. La dernière image dans la station ? Arthur Weasley pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le cadavre de sa fille Ginny, Remus le tenant par les épaules, lui parlant pour essayer de le calmer, et Kingsley s'occupant de Luna Lovegood dans une mare de sang.

 _Square Grimmaurd_

Les pleurs de Molly Weasley résonnaient dans toute la maison. Le corps de sa fille sur le canapé, les yeux ouverts dans une expression de stupeur. Ce regard vide serait la dernière image que ses parents auraient d'elle. Harry, quant à lui, n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission.

\- Qui.. Qui est responsable, Arthur ? Demanda Molly.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange... parvint-il à articuler.

\- …

Elle avait beau essayer de contenir ses larmes, elle ne put résister plus longtemps et s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Dans la même pièce, Remus et Kingsley étaient assis, silencieux, tête baissée, ils ressentaient de la tristesse pour les Weasley mais aussi de la culpabilité, chacun pensant que s'il avait été plus rapide ou attentif... ! Le monde semblait s'être arrêté au 12, Square Grimmaurd, figeant ses habitants dans la douleur et la tristesse.

Harry transplana devant la porte d'entrée. Il était d'humeur joyeuse, aucune trace de Mangemorts, sa mission de surveillance s'était passée sans la moindre anicroche. Il s'attendait à trouver tout le monde d'humeur joviale dû à l'absence de mouvement ennemi. Il pensait à retrouver Ginny, à s'excuser pour la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'il ne parte. Il était contre le fait qu'elle aille en mission, elle l'avait très mal pris, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Cette dispute avait duré plus d'une heure, mais comme il ne s'était rien passé, il allait admettre qu'il était fautif, bien qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment – on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer ! Il ouvra la porte.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Le manque de réponse le surpris. Que se passait-il ? Il réitéra son bonsoir. Toujours rien. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la maison, il pouvait distinguer des... des sanglots ?! Pourquoi quelqu'un pleurerait ? La voix semblait féminine. Ron avait encore dû dire quelque chose de blessant à Hermione. Il arrivait maintenant à la porte du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa-... Ginny ?! Ginny !

Il se jeta au bas du canapé, s'approchant du corps de sa – désormais – ex-petite amie. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Les mots lui manquaient. La voix de Remus lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny étaient lors d'une dispute, et qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, s'excuser, lui dire un au revoir plus chaleureux que le « allez salut » qu'il lui avait lâché avant de claquer la porte d'entrée. Il ne pourrait plus lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il avait été heureux avec elle. Il se tourna vers Molly et Arthur, il voulait leur dire qu'il était tellement désolé pour eux, mais il ne parvint à produire aucun son. A la place, il ouvra et ferma la bouche, muet. Muet de par le choc. Muet de par le chagrin. Muet de par la colère. Molly se leva et le pris dans ses bras, elle avait perdu une fille, il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait. De plus, elle le considérait un peu comme son fils. Ils étaient unis dans la douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute ou deux, puis Harry brisa leur étreinte, éprouvant le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, loin de tout.

Il monta se réfugier dans la chambre de Sirius. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit, tout ce qu'il voyait ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. La pensée de Sirius ne lui apportait que souffrance. Il se revoyait au Ministère, devant Sirius qui basculait à travers le voile, sans jamais réapparaître de l'autre côté. Il se revoyait hurler de douleur, sous l'étreinte de Remus. Il se revoyait poursuivre Bellatrix, lui lancer un Sortilège Doloris. Il se revoyait lisant les journaux qui relayaient l'information de la mort de son parrain. Il était parvenu à surmonter cette épreuve avec ses amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième famille – Molly et Arthur, Remus, Tonks – et surtout, avec l'aide de Ginny. Elle avait toujours été présente pour lui. Et maintenant, elle, son pilier, n'était plus là. C'était elle qu'il pleurait désormais. Il se retourna, plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller, plongeant dans les ténèbres que cela engendrait.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. La personne ne dit rien, attendant qu'il daigne se relever. Ou plutôt, qu'il se sente prêt à parler. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se tourna enfin pour voir qui était l'intrus.

\- Te demander comment tu te sens serait idiot. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux parler, comme quand...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Parler de la mort de Sirius était toujours aussi dur pour lui. Remus avait été là pour Harry, après tout, il l'avait vu bébé, il avait connu ses parents et son parrain. Ces personnes lui avaient permis de vivre les plus belles années de sa vie malgré son « petit problème de fourrure » Il avait soutenu Harry dans son deuil car il le devait, c'était le fils et le neveu de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait le laisser traverser cette épreuve seul. Et maintenant, il a à nouveau besoin de lui. Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, dans un silence pesant. Puis, ils parlèrent longtemps, chacun se livrant à l'autre.

 _Manoir Malefoy_

Bellatrix Lestrange se délectait de sa journée. Elle avait eu sa vengeance sur Ginny Weasley après les événements du Ministère. Drago, quant à lui, recevait les louanges de Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hôpital Ste- Mangouste_

Il était dans une salle d'attente similaire à celle qu'il avait vu l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas la personne allongée dans un lit, il était de l'autre côté. Il attendait des nouvelles de Luna. Il se sentait responsable. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa fille... Protéger... Sauver sa propre fille. Et il n'avait pas su protéger l'enfant d'un autre, un enfant innocent. Il s'en voulait tant... Il n'avait pas emmené Luna lui-même à Ste-Mangouste, Kingsley s'en était occupé, et Remus avait voulu rester avec lui et le corps de Ginny. Remus était toujours d'une aide psychologique précieuse. Il s'était occupé de Molly pendait qu'il était hospitalisé. Il s'était occupé de Harry après la mort de Sirius, alors que lui-même souffrait énormément. Cet homme était vraiment un pilier, donnant sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Un médicomage sortit de la chambre.

\- Son état est critique. On a réussi à la stabiliser pour le moment, et ça n'a pas bougé depuis hier. J'ignore comment cela évoluera. Ca peut empirer comme aller mieux, ou tout simplement ne pas bouger. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais ça ne vous apportera rien. Elle est inconsciente. Cependant, l'homme l'ayant apportée est resté très vague sur le pourquoi du comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état. Peut-être vous pourriez m'en dire plus? Ca nous aidera sûrement pour les soins.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, elle est dans cet état à cause de sortilèges, dont le sortilège Doloris.

\- … Très bien. Je vous laisse aller la voir.

Il entra dans la pièce... et ce fut tout. La simple vue du corps de Luna suffit pour le faire fondre en larmes et partir. Arthur Weasley se retrouva dans Londres, arpentant les rues le regard vide. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Cinq minutes. Ou trente. Ou des heures. Peu lui importait. L'image de sa fille, livide, étendue sur le sol d'une station de métro le hantait. L'image de sa femme, dévastée, le hantait. Le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait. Comment vivre sans sa fille chérie ? Comment vivre en se sentant coupable de la mort d'un de ses enfants ? Il erra dans les rues de la capitale en remuant toujours les mêmes questions.

 _Square Grimmaurd_

\- Quelqu'un a vu Arthur ? Il devait aller à Ste-Mangouste ce midi, il est presque vingt heure, et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu...

Remus avait pris la parole dans le salon silencieux. Seuls les sanglots de Molly Weasley se détachaient du silence. Harry avait les yeux rougis, et avait l'air fatigué. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer silencieusement, à repenser aux derniers mots qu'il avait eu avec Ginny. A repenser à tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux. Tout cela était désormais fini. À jamais.

Kingsley proposa d'aller à sa recherche. Harry acquiesça. Ron et Hermione également. Ils avaient été assez discrets. Ron n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, Hermione l'avait rejoint. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est dit. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'Hermione en était ressortie encore plus en larmes, avant d'y retourner quelques heures plus tard. Le regard que lança Ron a cette dernière ne fut remarqué que par Harry, mais il n'augurait rien de bon. Ils partirent tout les cinq – Kingsley, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione – et trouvèrent Arthur Weasley, seul sur un banc dans un parc.


	6. Chapter 6

_Après un Nouvel An toujours placé sous le signe du deuil, il était temps pour les étudiants de retourner à l'école. L'ambiance était pour le moins tendue. Harry était déprimé, et Ron avait maintenant une haine certaine envers Hermione. Une grosse dispute avait éclaté après qu'un bouquet de fleurs accompagné d'une carte de condoléances venant de Drago Malefoy était parvenu à la famille Weasley. Ron ne voulait pas des condoléances du Serpentard, et Hermione lui avait reproché de ne faire aucun effort, d'être aveuglé par les anciennes histoires de quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis._

 _Dortoir des garçons, Salle commune des Gryffondors_

\- Ron, tu vas pas lui faire la tête indéfiniment quand même ?

\- J'en sais rien. Juste, elle veut que je tire un trait sur cinq ans d'aversion. Et puis, avec ce qui est arrivé à Ginny...

\- Eh, je vois où tu veux en venir. Et Hermione n'y est pour rien. Ecoute, je sais qu'elle est venue te voir dans ta chambre quand tu étais parti t'isoler. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit, mais je n'ai pas aimé la voir partir de là dans cet état. En tout cas, elle tient à toi pour être retournée te voir.

\- Mais je m'en tape de ça ! Ses mots ne feront jamais revenir ma sœur !

\- Putain mais Ron, redescends bordel ! Rien ne la fera jamais revenir !

\- Tu t'entends parler ?! Tu l'aimais oui ou non ?! Tu devrais être en train de la pleurer ! Et au lieu de ça, tu parles comme si la vie continuait !

\- Mais bien sûr que la vie continue ! Elle me manque terriblement, pas une seconde ne passe sans que je ne pense à elle... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on se morfonde...

\- Ecoute-toi parler ! Tu n'es pas digne d'elle ! Elle ne te manque pas ! Tu mens !

Le ton continua de monter entre les deux jeunes hommes. Chacun ayant des mots encore plus durs envers l'autre. Neville voulut entrer dans le dortoir, mais lorsqu'il entendit les cris et reconnut les voix, il se rua vers Hermione, qui était restée dans la salle commune, afin de lui rapporter la dispute. La brune se précipita dans le dortoir, et y trouva les garçons nez à nez, au bord de se bagarrer. Elle se mit entre les deux en leur hurlant de s'arrêter. Harry partit en furie, laissant les deux autres se regarder dans une atmosphère tendue. Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Toi, sors de là.

\- Ron, s'il-te-plaît, il faut qu'on parle...

\- Parler de quoi ?! De comment tu as vendu ma sœur ?!

\- Vendue ta … Où veux-tu en venir ?!

\- Oh allez, fais un effort ! Tu sais, quand tu as ramené ce sale rat de Malefoy au QG, qu'il s'est introduit dans l'Ordre, et qu'il a tout vendu les plans ce qui a mené à la mort de ma sœur ! C'est toi qui a insisté, toi qui l'a ramené, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! C'est toi la responsable !

\- Comment tu peux croire ça ?! Tu es aveuglé par ta haine envers lui ! Et comment tu peux penser que j'ai tué Ginny ?!

Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux d'Hermione. La perte de son amie l'avait profondément touchée, ajouté à la condition de Luna, et couplé à la discussion houleuse qui avait eu lieu avec Ron dans sa chambre, c'en était trop.

\- T'es qu'un con ! Tu parles sous le coup de la colère mais je sais que le fond de ta pensée est sincère ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, sans laisser le temps au rouquin de répliquer. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune et chuchota :

\- Harry, je peux t'emprunter Kreattur s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Kreattur ?! Euh bah... oui. Oui, bien sûr. Ecoute, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit, mais si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là. Et si je peux te rendre service aussi.

\- Merci, Harry. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Hermione remonta dans ses quartiers, accompagnée d'Harry, ils s'assurèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Harry appela Kreattur pendant qu'Hermione rédigeait ces quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin : « Rejoins-moi dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Hermione » et le donna à Harry en précisant que c'était pour Drago.

\- Pour lui ?... On en parlera plus tard. Kreattur, tu vas donner ça à Drago Malefoy, s'il dort, tu fais en sorte qu'il se réveille et qu'il trouve ce mot sur sa table de nuit. En aucun cas il ne doit savoir que c'est toi, que tu es là. S'il ne dort pas, arrange toi pour mettre ce mot à sa vue et faire en sorte qu'il le trouve. Tu reviendras ici une fois qu'il l'aura lu. Tu ne dois entrer en contact avec lui en aucun cas et d'aucune façon. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, maître...

Même si ce dernier mot semblait lui arracher le cœur, il s'inclina et transplana, laissant les deux amis. Harry dit brusquement :

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes confidences ? Malefoy vaut mieux que moi ? Tout le monde pense donc que je ne me préoccupais pas de Ginny ? Que sa mort m'est égale ?

\- Harry...

\- La ferme !

Et il s'en alla, abandonnant une Hermione en larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salle de bains des Préfets_

Drago était là depuis cinq minutes. Il avait trouvé son mot. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen il lui était parvenu, mais il avait reconnu son écriture et savait que ça devait être plus qu'important. Une occasion en or ne se rate pas. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une Hermione dans un état misérable. Si fragile.

Il lui demanda ce qui se passait après l'avoir assise au bord de cette baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. Il l'écouta attentivement. Cherchant le moindre indice, le moindre détail à exploiter. Il l'écouta parler des jours après le décès de la jeune Weasley, de sa dispute avec Ronald, de la pression qu'elle avait car tout le monde soupçonnait Drago d'être responsable – ils ne sont pas totalement idiots, pensa-t-il – et aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les dortoirs et qu'il avait été la personne à qui elle avait pensé pour se confier. Elle se blottit contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fit couler un bain, afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il la consola. Il sembla même se perdre dans son jeu. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, doublées d'une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette étreinte, pendant de longues minutes, le temps que la jeune brune se calme. Drago releva la tête de cette dernière afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il eut des paroles rassurantes. Hermione s'était calmée dans les bras de ce blond au regard froid, qui lui paraissait cependant si chaleureux. Ce visage pâle était pour elle empreint de réconfort et étrangement de sécurité. Elle se sentait libérée en sa présence, pas de suspicions, de murmures, personne pour se demander si elle avait vendu Ginny ou non. Les mains de ce garçon sur son corps afin de la rassurer ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette impression de bien-être. C'est alors qu'elle l'embrassa. Elle s'attendait à être repoussée mais il approfondit le baiser. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione qui se recula un peu afin de fixer Drago. Il la regarda intensément avant de revenir vers elle. Ses mains étaient toujours sur elle, mais désormais, elles étaient ancrées sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres dansaient parfaitement. Ce fut Drago qui brisa la danse et demanda si oui ou non elle comptait prendre un bain. Le sourire gêné de la Gryffondor fut accompagné d'une demande assez spéciale.

\- Seulement si tu le prends avec moi.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il se leva, et amena la brune contre lui, abaissant ses lèvres au niveau de son cou, tout en déboutonnant la chemise d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'émit aucune objection. Au contraire, elle se mit à faire de même au blond. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent loin de leurs vêtements. Hermione entra dans l'eau, suivie de près par Drago. Il ne la laissa pas aller bien loin. Il était appuyé contre le bord et la plaqua contre sa peau. Il apposa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il enviait tant désormais. Il sentait le désir monter en lui. Elle était là. Avec lui. Dénudée. Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses de sa partenaire, et il en profita pour la serrer encore plus contre lui.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle était là, dans les bras de celui qui était son meilleur ennemi depuis des années. Nue, dans ses bras, pleine de désir et d'envie. Là, lèvres contre lèvres, les mains caressant son torse musclé, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches, exécutant des aller-retours pleins de sensualité. Elle sentait physiquement l'excitation du garçon contre elle. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin. Elle était encore totalement innocente. Elle attendait juste qu'il prenne l'initiative. Elle sentit la main de Drago glisser vers son intimité. Elle se raidit, ce qui fit que le garçon se ravisa.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, hein ?

\- Non...

\- Ok... Détends toi, je te ferais pas mal.

Elle le laissa prendre les devants. Elle sentit une main effleurer son bas ventre. Puis une deuxième fois. Puis cette main y resta, caressant la peau douce et sensible. Elle fut prise de sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue. Ca ne fit qu'empirer lorsque l'autre main de Drago se posa sur sa poitrine afin de jouer avec les extrémités durcies. La vague de chaleur l'ayant envahie ne faisait que s'accroître. Il était vraiment habile de ses doigts, il connaissait le corps des femmes, suffisamment pour l'exploiter au mieux. Chaque contact était plus électrique que le précédent. Le Serpentard faisait preuve d'un doigté quasi parfait, et les réactions de la Gryffondor en était la preuve : elle était rougie de plaisir, ses yeux n'appelant qu'à plus de plaisir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper de cris. Elle décida de se lancer à son tour. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à se fier aux réactions de son partenaire. Elle saisit le membre à présent dur du garçon et exécuta de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle détailla son langage corporel, déterminée à savoir si elle s'y prenait bien ou non. Elle accéléra le mouvement, et vit l'excitation s'accroître dans ces yeux gris. Elle aimait cette vision, ce garçon d'ordinaire froid et indifférent, perdant désormais ce self-control dans ses mains. Le voir ainsi jurer doucement au fur et à mesure de ce jeu, voir ses joues prendre des couleurs, et sentir ses mains se contracter sur sa peau, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en lasser. Drago laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence pour se montrer humain, chaleureux et tendre, et elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Au fil du temps qui passait, il s'abandonnait de plus en plus à cette jolie brune, qui ne lui rendait que trop bien.

Drago inversa brusquement leurs positions. Elle se retrouva adossée au rebord de la baignoire. Lui, dans une position plus dominatrice, contemplait celle qu'il enviait au plus haut point. Il l'embrassa avant de la pénétrer doucement, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Il sentit son corps se contracter, il ne bougea pas, la laissant s'habituer à la sensation. Quand il se remit en mouvement, les soupirs lâchés par Hermione ne firent que l'exciter davantage. Il se forçait à y aller en douceur, après tout, elle était encore totalement débutante dans ce domaine ! Mais il ne savait pas s'il se retiendrait encore longtemps, les soupirs se transformaient en petits cris de plaisir, ce qui ne facilitaient pas vraiment la concentration. Elle découvrait ces sensations, et se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu y céder avant. Ces vagues intenses de plaisir, si enivrantes, et toujours plus fortes au gré des coups de reins du blond, la faisaient chavirer. Elle le voulait encore plus en elle. Il accéléra soudainement la cadence, se faisant plus brute, mais ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation des deux jeunes gens. Elle explosa alors dans un orgasme ravageur, la faisant perdre momentanément tout sens de l'orientation, tandis qu'il donna enfin un dernier coup de rein pour la rejoindre à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi, ancrés, pendant quelques brèves minutes, le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Il se retira doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Il lâcha juste ces quelques mots, accompagné d'un sourire narquois mais qui le rendait encore plus attirant :

\- On se lave alors ou pas ?

La nuit se termina, après un bain bien intéressant, des éclats de rire, et de la tendresse. Chacun dans leurs lits respectifs, ils faisaient le point de cette nuit. Du point de vue féminin, cette nuit était l'une des meilleures nuits de son existence. Du point de vue masculin, le doute semblait de mise. Pourquoi avait-il tant pris de plaisir ce soir ? La mission était-elle compromise ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Cours de Métamorphose_

\- Elle était partie où Hermione hier soir ? Demanda Ron.

\- J'en sais rien... J'allais rentrer dans le dortoir quand le portrait de la Salle Commune s'est ouvert pour la laisser passer. Il devait être quelque chose comme quatre heures du matin... Je ne sais pas où elle est allée ni ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a peut-être fait une ronde prolongée, ou elle a choppé un gars hors du dortoir et a été faire un rapport ! Répondit Harry.

\- Ou elle a été retrouver Malefoy...

\- Arrête avec ta paranoïa... T'en sais rien. Et puis, ça fait des années qu'ils s'insultent, ils vont pas se mettre à sortir ensemble !

\- J'espère... T'imagines, je me fais recaler et doubler par Malefoy...

\- Ouais, dur !

Ils se firent interrompre par le Professeur McGonagall. Ils avaient un peu oublié la dispute de la veille. Tous les deux étaient affectés par la mort de Ginny, et étaient venus à la conclusion que l'autre avait parlé sous la douleur et la colère. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, elle était un peu plus loin, s'exerçant au sortilège du jour dans le plus grand des sérieux. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle ne pensait qu'à cette nuit qu'elle avait passé. Elle avait vu le Drago qu'elle voulait voir depuis des années, un garçon chaleureux, qui abandonnait son masque d'aristocrate malsain. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à la lueur incandescente de désir dans les yeux de Malefoy. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que la fille Parkinson ne cessait de le coller. Elle était toujours collée à lui, et ne semblait pas être dérangé par ce qu'Hermione voyait comme une intrusion. Ils ont toujours été proches, et c'était de notoriété publique que la Serpentard avait un faible pour Drago, mais aujourd'hui, ça sautait encore plus aux yeux d'Hermione. Jalousie ? Sûrement. Depuis quelques mois, Granger avait développé de véritables sentiments pour le garçon. Il s'était ouvert à elle, lui avait permis de découvrir son véritable visage, celui d'un garçon doux et qui n'avait pas eu le choix, depuis sa naissance, de prendre un chemin différent de celui de ses parents. Mais il avait eu le courage de le faire cet été, et le changement se voyait vraiment. Il essayait de se montrer aimable avec ses ennemis de toujours – qui ne lui rendaient forcément pas – et il essayait également d'approvisionner l'Ordre d'informations utiles. Il avait été précieux pour empêcher des opérations Mangemorts. Certains avaient même été tués, des personnes jamais haut placés dans la hiérarchie , mais leur nombre diminuait, et c'était là l'essentiel. Des membres de l'Ordre lui avait accordé leur confiance, il ne restait que quelques personnes butées, mais Hermione était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit totalement intégré. Drago leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de la Gryffondor. Il lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir instantanément cette dernière.

Ils ne se recroisèrent que lors du dîner. Les regards envers l'autre étaient fréquents. On pouvait sentir que les deux souhaitaient passer à nouveau un moment en tête-à-tête.

 _Dortoir des garçons, Salle Commune des Serpentards_

Que penser ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Cette fille était fascinante, et il ne s'y attendait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir si perdu. Cette nuit avait vraiment semé le doute dans son esprit. Ces moments passés avec elle l'avait déjà troublé, mais jamais à ce point. Il s'était surpris à être attentionné naturellement envers elle, à la contempler, et tout ça, sans aucune arrière pensée malsaine. Etre amoureux ? Ca, jamais. L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Mais oui, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait bien Hermione Granger. La mission était-elle vraiment compromise ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Deux mois et demi était passé. Drago avait divulgué une information majeure qui avait mené à la mort d'un élément majeur des Mangemorts. Le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback était mort. Lui qui était l'atout majeur de la cellule de recrutement, grâce à ses talents de persuasion et son discours auprès des loup-garous persécutés. Mais c'était également un élément majeur dans les négociations. En effet, être menacé de voir lâché sur ses enfants un loup-garou connu pour être un des plus violents du monde, ça vous faisait prendre des décisions rapidement. Drago avait gagné la totale confiance des membres de l'Ordre, à l'exception de quelques jeunes gens, Aet lbus Dumbledore l'avait même remercié en personne pour son travail au sein de l'organisation. Cependant, les choses avaient changé. Hermione avait annoncé à ses amis qu'elle sortait avec Drago Malefoy. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Ron lui avait aussitôt tourné le dos, quant à Harry, il avait très mal pris la nouvelle, mais essayait de faire un effort pour son amie. Ron resté convaincu que Drago était à l'origine de la mort de Ginny, qu'il avait vendu leurs plans à Lord Voldemort. Il considérait même Hermione comme une traîtresse, après tout, s'il était ici, c'était entièrement de sa faute._

 _Tour d'Astronomie_

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tout nos moments passés ensemble !

La voix aiguë et hystérique de Pansy Parkinson résonnait dans les hauteurs de la tour. La nouvelle du couple Drago-Hermione l'avait anéanie. Elle aimait profondément ce beau blond, et lui, il sortait avec une fille de sang impur, la miss je-sais-tout qu'ils avaient martyrisé depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle ne comprenait pas ce choix, elle était tout le temps avec, ne cessait de lui parler, de vouloir tout savoir de lui. Mais c'était ça, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait la supporter plus longtemps. Elle était trop collante. Et depuis que la nouvelle était parue, elle essayait de détruire cette relation, de nuire à Granger. Et nuire à Granger, c'était nuire à son plan. Ce fameux plan. Il avait choisit d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour la Gryffondor, après tout, la récompense était trop belle. Et son allégeance était au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui représentait tout ce en quoi Drago croyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne pouvait laisser la luxure le détourner de son objectif. Avoir des sentiments signifiait avoir des faiblesses. Et un homme de son statut ne pouvait se le permettre. Parkinson était un obstacle à sa conquête de gloire. Et il fallait l'écarter à tout prix. Il avait essayé de la congédier, de l'insulter, de piquer son amour propre, mais à chaque fois elle revenait, telle une idiote. Cette fille était humiliée quotidiennement depuis un mois, mais elle s'accrochait à lui.

\- Tu te rends compte que je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi ? Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Arrête de me coller, je ne veux pas de toi autour de moi. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras, sale imbécile ?

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le sais. Tu n'aimes pas la fille Granger ! Je peux t'apporter plus qu'elle !

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es tellement inutile que ta mort passera inaperçue.

\- Si je le p-... Qu-quoi ?!

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir et tu ne fais que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai tout essayé pour t'éloigner, mais tu ne fais que t'accrocher. Ainsi soit-il. Je suis promis à un destin hors norme, et je ne laisserai quiconque risquer de le compromettre.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avançait vers elle. Elle se retrouva contre la balustrade de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Je suis celui qui apportera la domination totale de ce monde au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je suis celui qui sera son bras droit dans ce monde promis ! Je joue à la perfection mon rôle, et une idiote pourrait tout chambouler. Non. Je ne peux prendre aucun risque. Adieu.

Il sortit sa baguette et en un mouvement, Pansy bascula au-dessus de la balustrade, et s'écrasa au sol, dans un craquement sonore qui résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago. Il pouvait voir son sang se répondre dans l'herbe au pied de l'édifice. Drago n'éprouvait aucun remord. Ce garçon aussi froid que la glace, contempla le corps, avant de se digérer vers sa Salle Commune.

 _Grande Salle_

La nouvelle de la mort de Pansy Parkinson était parvenue aux oreilles de toute l'école. La version officielle était une chute de la Tour d'Astronomie, alors qu'elle était seule. Ses amies avait confié aux professeurs qu'elle était au plus bas après qu'elle ait appris que Drago Malefoy sortait avec Hermione Granger. La conclusion était donc qu'elle s'était suicidée en se jetant dans le vide après avoir eu le cœur brisé. Évidemment, Drago feignait la tristesse liée à la perte de son « amie ». Le personnel enseignant avait décidé d'accorder une journée sans cours aux étudiants, pour qu'ils puissent digérer un peu cette nouvelle.

 _Lac Noir_

Hermione était allée voir Drago, afin de savoir comment il allait. Les deux s'étaient isolés, afin d'être tranquilles, loin des regards des curieux. Il jouait bien son rôle, elle n'y voyait que du feu. Elle le pensait vraiment affecté par cette mort, or, il en était heureux. Oui, il était prêt à tout. Mais c'était pour ça qu'il avait été choisi : il était suffisamment courageux pour prendre de telles décisions et mesures. Il décida de poser quelques questions :

\- Comment tes amis ont pris la nouvelle pour toi et moi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mal. Ron m'ignore totalement. Harry essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais quand je pars pour te rejoindre, je sens qu'il est vraiment en colère.

\- Je suis désolé de mettre un peu le bazar entre toi et tes amis...

\- Ne soit pas stupide, ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu as changé. Mais ils le réaliseront tôt ou tard.

\- Je l'espère pour toi...

Son air désolé la toucha, et elle l'embrassa. Elle tenta de faire passer un message à travers ce baiser : « tu n'as rien à te reprocher ». Ce garçon avait tant de sensibilité, elle se demandait comment il avait pu supporter vivre avec des gens qui étaient son exact opposé. Il répondit à ce baiser, il avait saisit le message, et célébra intérieurement cette victoire. Isolée de ses amis, elle était encore plus vulnérable. Ce baiser anodin commençait à déraper vers quelque chose de plus charnel. Leurs respirations étaient déjà saccadées, les joues étaient déjà rouges, et une culotte se retrouvait au sol, éloignée de sa propriétaire. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le dos, la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui. La dernière fois, il avait mené les hostilités, elle était bien décidée à inverser les rôles. Les lèvres parcourant le cou de son partenaire, les mains d'Hermione se dirigeaient vers le pantalon du blond. Mais ils furent interrompus par un brun à cicatrice. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et semblait avoir pleuré pendant un long moment. Bien que ce moment aurait été des plus gênants de leurs existences, ce ne fut pas le cas par l'état de Harry.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais.. Hermione, il faut que je te parle...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Dit-elle en se redressant, en abandonnant sa culotte sur le sol, histoire de ne pas rendre ça encore plus embarrassant.

\- C'est Arthur Weasley... Il … Il n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny et il s'est..

Les larmes gagnèrent les yeux d'Hermione. Harry lui tendit une lettre de la main de Molly Weasley, qui semblait être adressée en premier lieu à Ron. Elle y expliquait que son mari s'était donné la mort, après avoir laissé une lettre où il se justifiait : il n'avait en effet pas supporté la mort de sa fille, et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort, et de l'état de Luna, qui était toujours dans un état critique. Elle embrassa Drago rapidement en lui disant qu'elle devait retourner à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il présenta ses condoléances à Harry et à Hermione, leur disant qu'il respectera leur deuil, qu'il les laisserait tranquilles le temps qu'il faudra. Les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le château, laissant derrière eux un jeune homme souriant, rempli de statisfaction. L'Ordre du Phénix s'affaiblissait, et à cause – ou plutôt grâce – à lui.

 _Dortoir des garçons, Salle Commune des Gryffondors_

Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient dans le dortoir. Ron était assis sur le sol, adossé au mur, pleurant et agonisant. En peu de temps, il avait perdu une sœur et un père. Harry s'était assis à ses côtés, soutenant son meilleur ami. Hermione, de son côté, était sur un lit, le regard dirigé vers le sol, en larmes. Tout trois été abattus. Hermione tenta de présenter ses condoléances auprès de Ron, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Il n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny, qui est survenue de la faute de ton putain de blondinet ! C'est un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui, et toi, tu couches avec ! Il te manipule et tu te laisses faire. Tu lui facilites la tache ! Il se fout de toi ! Il ne t'aime pas !

\- Ron, tu parles sous l'effet de la colère ! Drago est différent, il a changé. Il -

\- C'est des conneries ! Il est responsable de ce qui arrive à ma famille ! Et il est là par ta faute, tu es responsable aussi !

Ces paroles la transpercèrent comme mille couteaux. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter la mort de Ginny, et s'inquiétait toujours pour Luna. Entendre qu'elle était responsable de la mort de deux Weasley et de l'état de la Serdaigle, la mis hors d'elle. La lionne blessée fondit en larme mais paradoxalement, elle explosa de colère également. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur fut dit : à quel point elle ne supportait plus son comportement, sa rancœur injustifiée à son égard, tout ce qu'elle pensait fut dit sans prendre de pincettes. Harry tenta de calmer le jeu :

\- Hermione, avoue que c'est assez bizarre... Il débarque et peu de temps après, il se passe toutes ces choses... Mais Ron, c'est pas une raison pour t'emballer à ce point. Tu ne penseras plus la même chose une fois le choc passé.

\- Non, Harry, il dira toujours la même chose, ce n'est qu'un gamin immature incapable de faire la part des choses ! Tiens moi responsable si tu veux, mais ne vient pas me parler un de ces jours. Je ne supporte plus ton comportement, ta simple présence suffit à me dégoûter !

Jamais on aurait pensé voir un jour cette expression mauvaise sur le visage d'Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ecoute-toi parler ! On dirait Malefoy !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?! Vous allez arrêter de le blâmer pour des choses dont il n'est pas responsable ?! Je te pensais au-dessus de ça, Harry ! Comment vous pouvez accuser une personne qui mets sa vie en péril, contrairement à vous qui restez ici à attendre, d'être responsable des choses qu'il combat ?!

\- Pardon ?! On ne se bouge pas ?! J'ai failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois et c'est moi qui n'en fout pas une ? Tu vas dire que Sirius, qui devait rester planqué chez lui, n'en foutait pas une ?

\- Il est le seul responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. On lui avait dit de ne pas quitter la maison...

\- Dégage de là ! Sors ! Disparais ! Retourne avec Malefoy, avec un peu de chance, tu comprendras qu'il est malsain ! J'espère que tu le comprendras avec la manière !

Hermione disparut dans un claquement de porte. Elle partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir, préférant se couper du monde extérieur. De leur coté, Ron et Harry ne décoléraient pas. Hermione Granger appartenait désormais à leurs passés.

* * *

 _Un grand merci à scorpon et Swangranger pour leurs reviews sur chaque chapître !_


	10. Chapter 10

_En tant que membre actif de l'Ordre, Drago était autorisé à quitter le château afin d'assister aux réunions Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi, le soir de l'annonce de la mort d'Arthur Weasley, sa Marque des Ténèbres l'avait brûlé, signe d'une réunion imminente._

 _Manoir Malefoy_

Seuls les Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, et Lord Voldemort se trouvaient autour de la table. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air satisfait. Drago avait eu le privilège de s'asseoir à la droite de son Maître. Drago était encensé par ce dernier, son travail était récompensé. La mort de Greyback était bien évidemment planifié, il devenait de plus en plus incapable de se contrôler, ce qui en faisant un poids plus qu'un atout. De plus, sa mort donnait l'impression à l'Ordre de progresses, or, ils ne faisaient que suivre les plans du clan ennemi. La mort de Parkinson était aussi saluée par Lord Voldemort. La preuve que ce garçon était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et mener à bien les intérêts de son Maître était grandement appréciée. Ce garçon irait loin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Le temps passait. Hermione et Drago entretenaient la même relation. Harry et Ron lui avaient tourné le dos, ils tenaient Drago pour responsable de la mort de leur amis et/ou parents. Hermione le défendant bec et ongles, le trio s'était déchiré. Peu importait à la Gryffondor. Le Serpentard était au petit soin avec elle et continuait à informer l'Ordre des mouvements futurs des Mangemorts. Mais tout fut chambouler par un homme, lui aussi jouant un rôle d'équilibriste, rentré de mission._

 _Manoir Malefoy_

Severus Rogue était assis à coté de son filleul, lui-même présent aux cotés de Lord Voldemort. A cette table, se trouvaient également Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov et Corban Yaxley. Ces deux derniers n'étaient là que pour prendre une mission. Une fois congédié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ressemblait à une réunion de famille, et celui qui la présidait prit la parole :

\- Si nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour mettre à l'honneur notre plus jeune membre que l'on compte dans nos rangs. Lucius, Narcissa, vous pouvez être fiers d'avoir un garçon si droit et déterminé. Je compte énormément sur lui, et sur l'aide de la fille Granger.

Severus tiqua. La fille Granger ? Il n'était rentré de sa mission que depuis deux jours à peine assez de temps pour récupérer et se réhabituer un peu au décalage horaire. Mais il savait qu'il avait loupé beaucoup de choses. Voldemort poursuivit :

\- Tu auras un grand parcours comme ta tante, Drago. Bellatrix est ma plus fidèle Mangemort, et j'en attends autant de toi. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, et avec elle en exemple, il ne peux en être autrement. Severus, ton filleul te ressemble. Il suit tes traces. Drago est un espion, il s'est infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phénix et nous a ainsi grandement aidé. Deux Weasley sont morts, une de tes élèves également. Fenrir est mort, grâce à Drago, encore une fois. Et le doute et le trouble n'ont jamais autant été aussi présents dans l'Ordre. Il a fait un excellent travail.

Severus adressa un regard qui se voulait plein de respect. Mais dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Non pas qu'il était proche des Weasley, mais Arthur et Molly s'étaient toujours montrés bienveillants envers lui – les enfants, c'était autre chose, mais pouvait-on leur en vouloir vraiment ? - donc la nouvelle le touchait quand même un peu. Et une élève. Qui ? Et Granger, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle donnait des informations ? Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Il devait savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que venait faire la fille Granger dans cette histoire...

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, et raconta tout. Le Poudlard Express, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Pré-Au-Lard, le QG de l'Ordre, absolument tout. Sauf les fois où il a couché avec cette fille. Ca, il l'avait volontairement omis. Il ne donnerait à personne l'occasion de redire quelque chose sur sa manière d'effectuer sa mission. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Bellatrix le complimenta. Severus se leva, s'excusant qu'il devait retourner au QG de l'Ordre. Voldemort l'y autorisa et il prit congés, laissant derrière lui un Drago des plus heureux, une Bellatrix aux anges, et un Lucius insipide sur sa chaise.

 _Square Grimmaurd_

On sonna à la porte avant d'entrer. Les regards des membres présents dans le salon se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Ce fut Remus qui parla le premier, :

\- Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. J'ai appris des choses. Je peux avoir un mot en privé ?

\- Bien sûr.

Remus et Severus quittèrent la pièce, se mettant hors de portée d'écoute. Rogue prit la parole en premier :

\- J'ai appris que deux Weasley étaient... décédés... Qui ?

\- Ginny et Arthur. Ginny a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange... Et Arthur n'a pas supporté tout ça et s'est...

\- Je présenterai mes condoléances à Molly et ses enfants. Tu as entendu parler de la mort d'un de mes élèves ?

\- Oui, Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'est jetée du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie quand elle a apprit pour Hermione et Drago...

\- J'ai vraiment loupé beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai plus important. Il faut réunir tout le monde dans la salle de réunion.

Voyant que Remus allait poser des questions, il ajouta :

\- Je dirais tout quand tout le monde sera réunit.

Molly, Bill, Fred, et Georges Weasley, ainsi que Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, et Maugrey étaient réunis dans la salle avec Severus Rogue. Tous assis à part ce dernier, il prit la parole :

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à adresser mes condoléances à la famille Weasley. Je suis désolé pour Arthur et Ginny, sincèrement. Mais j'ai également appris quelque chose de grave. Où est Hermione Granger ?

\- À Poudlard, répondit McGonagall. En quoi intervient-elle dans les choses graves, Severus ?

\- Elle vous a ramené Drago Malefoy, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Grogna Maugrey.

\- Il n'est pas dans votre camp. Il s'est servi de Granger pour entrer ici et tout vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vous a fait croire qu'il était de votre côté. Absolument pas. Tout ce que vous avez subi – pertes, échecs de missions, sûrement des blessés, tout est de sa faute. Il -

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il nous a transmis les plans des Mangemorts. On a tué Greyback grâce à lui. On a empêché des attaques sur des Moldus grâce à lui ! Clama Tonks.

\- Sûrement sur un plan préparé dans le but de vous faire croire que vous avanciez. Ils avaient toujours un coup d'avance sur vous.

 _Manoir Malefoy, au même moment_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir avec la fille Granger. Elle ne peut plus rien nous apporter. Dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu sais quoi faire.

Lord Voldemort avait dit cela en fixant le jeune blond dans les yeux, qui ne cilla pas, décidé à accomplir ce dessein.

\- Bien, Maître.

 _Square Grimmaurd_

\- Granger est dans le coup. Involontairement sans doute, mais elle est dedans...

Tout le monde accusa le coup. Une telle trahison. Elle les avaient poussés à lui faire confiance. Des gens étaient morts de sa faute. Kingsley proposa quelque chose :

\- Faisons les venir. Tout les trois. Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Qu'on connaisse leur point de vue pour être sûrs de ne faire aucune erreur de jugement.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit McGonagall.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée, lança la poudre de cheminette dans celle-ci. « Poudlard ! ». Le Professeur de Métamorphose disparut dans un éclair de flammes émeraudes. Le silence régnait dans la pièce du Quartier Général. Ils avaient été pris en traître. Par une gamine de seize ans. En attendant le retour de Minerva McGonagall, Severus raconta sa mission à l'étranger. Il fut interrompu avant la fin par l'irruption dans la pièce du Trio et de leur directrice de maison.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur dit-elle d'un air grave. Il faut que nous parlions.

Ils s'assirent sans un mot. On leur exposa la situation, que Rogue avait tout entendu des plans de Drago Malefoy. Qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Au fur et à mesure des explications, la colère se lisait sur les visages de Harry et Ron, et l'horreur se lisait sur celui d'Hermione. Les théories des garçons se confirmaient. À la fin du récit du Maître des Potions, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ron fut le plus rapide pour parler :

\- Je te l'avais dit ! C'est lui le responsable ! Et c'est de ta faute aussi ! C'est toi qui l'a ramené ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'il soit accepté ! Tu ne vaux pas plus que lui ! Tu n'es qu'une traître ! Tu-

\- Non ! Vous devez faire erreur ! Il a changé ! Il a dit ça pour rester crédible aux yeux de Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Non, Miss Granger... Vous avez été trompée.

\- Non !

Tous essayèrent de la raisonner, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et au plus les minutes passaient et que les arguments fusaient, au plus elle passait pour complice de Malefoy. Elle refusait d'entendre raison. Ca en devenait vraiment suspect pour les membres de l'Ordre. Certains comme McGonagall, Remus ou Molly Weasley ne pouvaient se dire que la jeune fille était complice. Mais les preuves étaient suffisantes pour les autres. Granger était une traîtresse. Une immense dispute éclata dans la pièce. D'un coté, une Hermione Granger en pleurs et criant son amour et sa confiance en Drago Malefoy. De l'autre, ses accusateurs, dont ceux qui furent ses meilleurs amis. Et au milieu, dépités, ceux qui ne pouvaient y croire, par ailleurs cités. Hermione fut congédiée, limite chassée de la maison Square Grimmaurd. La colère s'était à présent emparée d'elles. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveuglé par leurs préjugés sur l'ancien Drago Malefoy ? Et comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle puisse les trahir ? Elle marcha des heures dans Londres, se rendant de parc en parc, retournant dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer, encore et encore ?

Soudainement, il y eu un éclair rouge, et elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Derrière elle, un garçon blond, affichant un sourire triomphant. Il rangea sa baguette, la prit dans ses bras, et transplana.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le chapitre final ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions générales. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire ! ^^_

* * *

 _Manoir Malefoy_

\- Endoloris !

Elle tomba, convulsant et hurlant de douleur face au blond au regard froid, imperturbable. Le Drago chaleureux et aimant qu'elle avait connu n'était plus. Tout n'avait été que manipulation. Elle lui avait fait confiance, était tombée amoureuse de lui, l'avait aimé comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Ces moments de bonheur, de chaleur, de plaisir, tout n'avait été que mascarade. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, une illusion parfaitement entretenue par ce manipulateur sans pitié. Elle était à présent torturée, il allait jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue. Elle le fixa, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucune trace de remord. Aucune trace de regret. Aucune trace de pitié.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tout perdre ?

Oui, il allait s'amuser ainsi. La torture physique n'était pas ce qu'il préférait c'était la torture psychologique. Il insistait sur le fait que ses amis les plus proches lui avaient tourné le dos. Que ses amis et alliés de l'Ordre la voyait à présent comme une traîtresse. Celle qui avait vendu la moitié de l'Ordre à un Mangemort, mais pas n'importe lequel, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Ronald Weasley a perdu son père de sa faute. Harry Potter a perdu sa petite amie Ginny Weasley de sa faute. Et elle mourrait de sa propre faute. C'est sa bêtise qui la menait à mourir si tôt. Il lui rappelait qu'elle mourrait dans le déshonneur, condamnée à être surnommée la Traîtresse, vue comme celle qui avait vendu la Résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres peut-être même serait elle vue comme une Mangemort.

\- Tu es née insignifiante, tu vas mourir insignifiante.

Des larmes coulèrent à flot. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Les mots durs, cruels du blond lui faisaient plus mal que les Doloris. Elle serait vue comme tout ce qu'elle méprisait.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne l'as jamais pensé ? Toutes les fois où tu m'as touchée, embrassée, tu ne l'as jamais fait par amour ?

\- Par amour ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, sale Sang-De-Bourbe. Comment pourrais-je aimer de la vermine ? Tu as autant de valeur à mes yeux que la crasse qu'essuie cet esclave d'elfe de maison. À mes yeux, tu n'as été qu'un pion, une marionnette. Une fois entré dans ta tête, te manipuler n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Tu n'es qu'un jouet que je jetterais quand je me serais lassé de lui. Je vais te briser, Granger.

Ses derniers mots firent frissonner la brune. Elle sentait la violence qui émanait du garçon. Il était calme, c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le calme olympien dont il faisait preuve avait quelque chose de malsain. Sous les yeux luisant d'impatience de Lord Voldemort, Drago asséna un nouveau Doloris qu'il fit durer, prenant un plaisir quasi orgasmique devant ce spectacle de pleurs, de cris et de douleur. Elle allait s'évanouir, il le voyait.

\- Revigor !

Il lui redonna de l'énergie. Il voulait en profiter. Un petit ricanement s'éleva du fond de la pièce.

\- Tu feras un très grand Mangemort, mon cher Drago, dit Lord Voldemort. Tu as déjà de bon réflexe. Lord Voldemort apprécie beaucoup. J'ai un grand projet pour toi.

\- Merci, Maître.

\- Je te laisse jouer, ce que j'ai vu m'a beaucoup plus.

Il quitta la pièce.

\- A nous deux.

Il la souleva, la plaque contre le mur, et serra une main autour de sa gorge, de plus en plus fort. Le regard horrifié de la fille lui procura tant de plaisir ! Il relâcha son emprise, la laissant s'écrouler au sol, et retrouver un peu ses recommença, ça l'amusait. Puis des sortilèges fusèrent vers elle, entaillant sa peau, rendant son calvaire encore plus insupportable. Elle se retrouva vite dans une flaque de sang – dans la flaque de son propre sang.

\- Drago... Drago s'il-te-plaît... Je t'en prie... Laisse-moi partir.

\- Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'es qu'à ta juste place. Tu as le traitement que tu mérites.

\- Tu sais au fond de toi que c'est faux. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Drago...

\- Dernier avertissement.

\- Drago...

Un sortilège de la Mort frôla sa tête. Elle se recroquevilla, tremblante, en larmes, suppliant que ça s'arrête, traumatisée.

\- Tais-toi !

Elle ne put contenir ses petits cris. Son visage noyé de larmes entremêlées de sang laissait malgré tout transparaître sa terreur. Elle voyait sa fin venir. Elle sentait déjà la présence de la Mort dans la pièce. Elle voyait que Drago se désintéressait de plus en plus. Elle pensa à ses parents, à Harry et Ron qui lui avait tournés le dos, à Arthur et Ginny Weasley, morts de sa faute, à la famille Weasley qu'elle avait déchirée. À Luna qui était plus proche de la mort que de la vie. À Dumbledore, et à tous les innocents qu'elle avait envoyés à l'abattoir. Elle n'était plus rien aux yeux du monde. Rien. Elle que tout le monde destinait à une grande carrière, n'atteindrait même pas la majorité. Le blond se retourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Plus rien. Le néant.


	13. Chapter 13

_Un petit extra, juste pour le fun d'écrire !_

* * *

 **Extra :** _Des éclats de voix s'élevaient du salon des Malefoy. Une dispute avait éclaté entre le père et le fils. Lucius n'avait pas digéré que son fils ait plus d'importance que lui. Mais alors qu'il ait couché avec cette infâme Sang-De-Bourbe Granger, c'était le déshonneur sur la famille. Il avait bafoué le noble nom Malefoy. Il devait payer._

 _\- Tu as couché avec cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe, mais en plus tu l'as fait dans le but d'avoir plus de gloire que moi ! Tu m'as manqué de respect, et tu as jeté la honte sur la famille ! Tu vas en payer les conséquences !_

 _\- C'est votre naissance qui a jeté le déshonneur sur la famille, Père ! Vous n'avez aucune ambition, vous êtes craintif ! Et plus ! Vous vous êtes fait surpasser par votre propre fils ! Vous êtes désormais en dessous de moi, je vous suis supérieur !_

 _La rage de Lucius était maintenant bien visible. Lui qui d'habitude arrivait à garder un air impassible en toutes circonstances, avait maintenant le visage déformé de colère. Un éclair vert jaillit en direction de Drago, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Narcissa, ayant entendu l'incantation, débarqua paniquée dans le salon._

 _\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !_

 _Mais ses supplications n'atteignirent pas les oreilles des deux blonds. Drago éclata de rire, mais son rire était froid._

 _\- Vous êtes un bien piètre sorcier, Père. Je ne peux croire que ce soit vous mon paternel. Moi, un si grand sorcier, avec un paternel aussi... médiocre._

 _Et il lança à son tour un Avada Kedavra, qui manqua de peu sa cible._

 _\- Ferme la ! Ferme la ! Tu nous dois tout ! A moi et à ta mère !_

 _Les sanglots de Narcissa s'élevèrent de plus belle, à la limite de l'hystérie._

 _\- Stop ! Je vous en supplie stop ! Lucius, arrête ! Drago, mon chéri, s'il te plaît, pour moi !_

 _\- Narcissa, recule ! Ce sale gamin va te faire du mal !_

 _\- Mère, allez vous en. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée par cet incapable ! Ensemble, en tant que sorciers puissants, nous avons beaucoup de choses à accomplir._

 _La discussion dura encore cinq minutes. Chacun des deux hommes lançant des piques de plus en plus acerbes à l'autre, et Narcissa de plus en plus à l'agonie. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils. Il était devenu encore plus froid que Lucius, avide de pouvoir, et son âme était totalement dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux blonds se lancèrent un sortilège mortel. Il y eut un grand éclat lumineux aveuglant chaque personne présente dans la pièce, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Le silence. Et au milieu du salon, le corps de Narcissa Malefoy, tuée par les deux hommes qu'elle ait jamais aimée._


End file.
